OSS4E9 Ready to Rumble
Plot Ben, Gwen, and Max are riding down a hill on blocks of ice. Ben goes XLR8 so that he can carry his ice up a bigger hill in time. He gets to the top and rides down, but loses control and crashes into a picnic. In the Rustbucket, Ben is using Gwen's laptop to her distaste. It suddenly shuts down and he runs into the bathroom with it. He tries to turn it back on, but cannot. He tries to deflect attention from himself by suggesting that Gwen pick something for them to do. She chooses a poetry reading, which bores Ben. He sees a poster for a wrestling tournament with a $10,000 dollar prize. He tells Max that he wants to go to bed, but sneaks out when Max and Gwen are asleep. Four Arms wrestles a wrestler called The Immovable Object and easily wins. He expects a prize, but is told that he has to beat all of the contestants to win. Four Arms starts to turn into Ben, so he runs and hides in a dumpster. The owner of the show, Mr. Greedy, approaches Ben, who says that he is Four Arms's manager. Four Arms works his way through the competition, winning every match, including one against a wrestler named Porcupine. Later, Porcupine and his brother, Gatorboy, come after Ben, hoping to scare Four Arms away. They attack and he can't go alien. He manages to escape. Later, Gatorboy and Porcupine meet up with some gangsters, who warn them not to disappoint Mr. Beck. Gatorboy and Four Arms fight in the championship match. Four Arms beats Gatorboy, but Porcupine enters and makes Four Arms disoriented. Gatorboy and Porcupine pin Four Arms. Just before he is to get out, the referee declares no pin and Four Arms pins both wrestlers, winning the tournament. Four Arms tells the referee to give Ben the check and leaves. Later, Ben gets the $10,000, but sees Gatorboy and Porcupine asking a gangster not to hurt their mother. They tell Ben that they owe the gangsters money. Ben deduces that the gangsters have the wrestlers' mother at a lumber mill based on the gangster's remark. They go there. Gangsters come out with weapons. Ben gives Mr. Beck, the leader, his check. Beck reveals the wrestlers' mother strapped to a log heading to a saw. Beck leaves and gangsters attack the three. They fight. Ben turns into Ditto and makes four clones. The Dittoes run off, fight gangsters, and rescue the wrestlers' mother, making more Dittoes in the process. Mr. Beck comes out and attacks Ditto. They fight him, and he tosses them aside. They send logs and other equipment at him, sending him flying and defeating him. In the morning, Mr. Beck is arrested. Ben gives Gatorboy and Porcupine the check to save their farm. At the Rustbucket, Ben confesses what he did to Gwen and offers to do all of her chores for the rest of the summer. She agrees and then turns on her laptop, which was never broken. Impact *Ben transforms into Ditto for the final time in Ben 10 Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Referee *Mr. Greedy *Gatorboy *Porcupine *Gatorboy and Porcupine's Mother Villains *Gangsters *Mr. Beck Aliens *XLR8 *Four Arms x4 *Ditto Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes